Continuation of Sonny With A Chance Of Dating
by Funky932
Summary: After Chad ditches Arcadia, what will Sonny do to finally get Chad to admit that he likes her? One-shot. Channy.


"Chad, do you really think I would kiss you?" Sonny asked, even though she knew the answer in her head. _Yes, I would always kiss you, but you just can't know that._

A sharp pain shot through Chad's chest. _Ah, the pain of rejection from the girl you love._ He had to get out of there. Before his emotions took over.

"Well, that's what I put on my blog," Chad replied, trying to cover his pain. Eager to get out (but also eager to show off), he ducked and rolled out of the seat.

"Peace out, suckas!" And with that, Chad Dylan Cooper flashed his signature peace sign and ran out of Arcadia.

Sonny rolled her eyes and after murmuring her condolences to Nico and Grady, who had discovered the slushy machine had broken, followed him. She wasn't finished with him yet. Why else did he think she pick _him_ for the fake date, and not go the easy way with Nico or Grady?

Outside, she was surprised to see Chad sitting with his back to the wall, in a casual, slouched position, with his feet spread shoulder-length apart, muttering incoherently to himself.

She rolled her eyes and approached him, and stopped a few inches in front of him. She stood there for a few moments before he became aware of her presence, and glanced up at her through his tousled sandy hair with those gorgeous cerulean eyes. When his brain registered who was standing in front of him, he started. "Oh- Sonny!"

She shifted her weight to one side, and placed her hand on her hip. "Chad, shouldn't you being heading back to your overrated drama show?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I was just going," he said, but made no move to leave.

She gave a half-smile. Her signature one. "Oh, really? Then why are you still sitting out here like a guy who got rejected?" She asked, hoping he would take the bait.

"Because I just did get rejected, okay?!" He blurted, before he could stop himself.

_Oh, he took the bait, all right._ She pretended to be confused. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Sonny? Really?" He slowly stood. "Were you totally oblivious of the fact that-" He stopped, aware of what he was about to say.

"Fine. Don't say what you know you-" She dramatically over-exaggerated her voice- "really know you should say."

He snorted. "Fine. I will be that way."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" Chad asked. They were standing face to face, their noses barely touching, staring each other down. He really hoped this time, though, it would end differently.

To his disappointment, Sonny replied, with venom in her voice- "Oh, we are so good." And turned on her heel and began walking away.

No. This was not how Chad envisioned the evening ending. He only agreed to the fake date for one reason- to hope to end the date with Sonny and him as more than just friends.

He stared at her retreating figure. _Now, Chad. Before it's too late,_ the voice in his head told him.

He grabbed Sonny's arm. He caught a glimpse of her surprised face before he threw her up against the wall, and pinned her wrists by her head. He could feel her body against his, expanding and contracting at a rapid pace.

"Are we really good, Sonny? Are we really? 'Cuz I don't think we are." He took a deep breath. _Be still, my beating heart._ "You might have thought that James was the perfect guy for you, but truthfully, I knew the perfect guy for you all along."

"Oh, really?" Sonny tried to keep her voice normal. "What's he like?"

Teasing him- that's what she was doing. He smiled and bent his head slightly so their foreheads were touching. "Oh, he's great. He's sweet, caring, and incredibly hot."

Sonny smiled, her sweet breath washing over him. "Is he an egotistical jerk, too?"

"No." When he noticed Sonny's 'what?' expression, he added "He only acts like that to hide his feelings."

Sonny blinked slowly and wiggled her arms free of Chad's, so she could entwine them around his neck.

He gave a small smile, then closed the space between them by carefully placing his lips over hers, as his arms circled her waist. He could have sworn fireworks went off, as Sonny deepened the kiss, and both smiled.


End file.
